Saint seiya: L'obsession d'Arion
by ninou-piece
Summary: 2 ans après la guerre sainte, tout les chevaliers sont ressuscités, mais personne ne se doutait qu'un nouvel ennemi apparaîtrait, avec un seul but: "s'emparer de tout les chevaliers d'ors". Si Hades était le plus puissant, leur adversaire risque d'être plus terrifiant que ce dernier. (yaoi seulement référencé). (pardon pour le résumé nul) (Prologue et chapitre 1 pour l'instant).
1. Prologue

Salut à tous, ceci et le prologue d'une histoire que je vais lancer (et terminer en plus) sur une aventure saint seiya de mon cru.

J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair avec certains, le yéoi n'est que référencé et le méchant et l'histoire vienne de moi, par contre l'univers saint seiya ne m'appartient pas. Je vais aussi prendre des libertés sur l'œuvre originale.

Bonne lecture à tous!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Quand les forces du mal menacent la paix sur terre. Des personnes en armures, pris de leur courage, surgissent dans le monde afin de le protéger, ces personnes sont appelées les chevaliers d'Athéna (saints). Ont dit de ses chevaliers qu'ils sont capables de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, qu'ils ont une force surhumaine, ses chevaliers sont divisés en 3 classes qui forment une hiérarchie. Les plus faibles, les chevaliers de bronze, au-dessus d'eux, les chevaliers d'argent et les plus forts d'entre eux, les chevaliers d'ors._

_2 ans ont passé depuis la guerre sainte contre l'armée du dieu des enfers, Hadès. Au prix de nombreux sacrifices, ce fut l'armée d'Athéna qui s'en sorte victorieuse. Cette dernière grâce à ses pouvoirs divins, réussi à ramener tout les combattants mort au combat. Désormais, le monde s'est débarrassé de sa plus grande menace et aucune autre du même acabit n'a été vu depuis ce jour ... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que une menace du passé surgisse de l'ombre. .._

Un soir, par une nuit étoilée ou le ciel était d'un noir profond accompagné de quelques étoiles blanches. C'est ce soir que Aiolos, chevalier du sagittaire et chevalier au service d'Athéna. Porteur d'une armée d'or, vole au dessus des nuages, afin de profiter de la belle buit qui s'offrait à lui.

Malgré la disparition d'Hades, sa n'a pas pour autant arrêter tous les problèmes du monde. C'est pour sa que cette nuit lui semble être la bienvenue, afin de pouvoir profiter d'un moment de calme, oubliant tout ce qu'il passe en bas, en cette terre, la solitude comme compagnon amical.

Ce dernier soupir de bien être face au silence apaisant qui y règne, qui était hélas de courte durée. Une étrange sensation, presque comme un malaise s'empare rapidement de lui.

Aiolos: (malaise) Qu'elle est cette sensation? Es ce que quelqu'un m'observe?

Aiolos passe juste au dessus d'un grand nuage, toujours attentif aux alentours.

Soudain, il écarquille les yeux et regardant en dessous de lui.

Une ombre qui n'est pas la sienne, qui grossit à vue d'œil.

Aiolos se retourne mais il était trop tard. Il se prend un énorme coup de poing au visage, il a été envoyé valser dans les airs mais fini par se ressaisir.

Aiolos regarde autour de lui, mais rien aux alentours. Ce fut un coup d'aile au-dessus de lui qui l'alerta.

Aiolos se débattait avec ce qui ressemble à une grosse masse noire, il ne savait pas que c'était, mais il se rendit vite compte que cela est très puissant, ce qui est l'inquiète le plus par contre, c'est ce que cette cette masse semble porter une armure.

Après un bref mais intense combat aérien, l'étrange masse noire finie par rester immobile devant lui, batant juste des ailes, Aiolos blessés par les coups, observe l'ombre devant lui.

Qu'elle est cette créature? Pourquoi diable est t'elle si forte?!

Aiolos: (énerver) SA SUFFIT! QUI EST TU?!

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, d'un coup, une lumière verte très brillante s'échappe de ce qui semble être sa corne. Si on peut appeler sa une corne. Elle était toute tordu et était dans un mauvais état.

Tout comme l'armure.

Aiolos pu voir grâce à la lumière verte. Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un homme robuste dedans, des cheveux gris s'échappent de son casque noir. Le casque, l'armure, tout était dans le même état:

Piteux.

L'homme sourit et dit d'une voix calme.

? : N'ai pas peur cher sagittaire, je ne veux aucun mal.

Aiolos: (toujours énerver) Comment puis-je te croire après ce que tu m'a fait?!

?: C'était nécessaire si je voulais un peu mieux te maîtriser, cela serait fort regrettable de te perdre maintenant que tu est à ma porté.

Aiolos: Que veut tu exactement?!

L'homme a répondu par un léger rire.

? : Pas grand chose mon précieux, juste ... Vous!

Aiolos: De ... De quoi?

Aiolos avait peur de comprendre.

? : Toi et tous les autres chevaliers d'ors mon ami.

Aiolos en avait des sueurs froides, pourquoi cherchait t'il à s'emparer de lui et des autres ors ?! Cela semble irréel, irréel mais dangereux. Aiolos s'apprêter à dégainer une flèche sur cette intrus avec son arc, cependant ... Elles ont disparut.

L'homme continue à rire doucement et montre dans l'une de ses grandes mains, l'arc et les flèches d'Aiolos.

? : Aurait tu perdu ceci?

Aiolos: (surpris) Comment ... a tu ...

? : Notre échange a été fort fructueux pour moi on dirait?

Aiolos était terrifié, soudain, un énorme mal de tête s'emparait de lui, il se la tenait entre ses mains et hurlait de douleur, il levait les yeux pour voir la lumière qui s'est intensifiée.

? : Je suis navré que nous n'avons plus le temps pour les échanges, mais je refuse de laisser partir ma première arme.

Le mal de tête s'intensifie tellement qu'Aiolos continue de hurler de douleur, il a l'impression que son cerveau va exploser. Petit à petit il chancelle et finit par tomber dans le vide, au bord de l'inconscience. Son corps vient d'être rattraper par des puissantes mains et ne tombe plus. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait, lui permettait de voir l'homme qui le tenait sur son épaule, un sourire terrifiant peint au visage et à entendre cette phrase:

? : Ne t'inquiète pas, petit chevalier, toi et tes compagnons vont bientôt me rejoindre, vous serez bientôt bientôt sous ma coupe et je ferai de vous des meilleures armes qu'Athena.

Aiolos échoua dans l'inconscience, n'entendait plus ce qu'il raconte.

(plus loin dans le sanctuaire)

Saga profiter de la nuit à son tour, observant les étoiles sur une colline face à la mer, sa tranquillité a été interrompue de manière brutale quand il a senti le cosmos de son ami qui a disparu. Saga se lève et écarquille les yeux de choc.

Saga: (choqué) Aiolos!

Il n'a pas perdu de temps et court aussi vite prévenir Shion, il a été rejoint par d'autres chevaliers, eux aussi ayant ressenti la même disparition brutale du sagitaire.

FIN DU PROLOGUE!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nouveau départ pour une aventure des chevalier du zodiaque ! (ou saint seiya) **

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Des jours, des jours de recherches par le sanctuaire depuis la disparition du sagittaire, tout les chevaliers était plongé dans la plus grande inquiètude. Saori, apprenants la terrible nouvelle, cherche la moindre information ou la moindre trace du sagittaire avec l'organisation Kiido dans le monde, tout le monde fait ce qu'ils peuvent.**

Près de la mer, le chevalier d'or du lion nommé Aiolas ou Ayor pour certains, accompagnés du chevalier d'argent de l'aigle, marche à sur la plage, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

Aiolas était très inquiet, jamais son frère se disparaîtrait comme sa. Aiolas et Aiolos, était 2 frères très lié, malgré que le sagittaire n'ai hélas disparu depuis de longue années loin de lui, dès qu'ils ont pu, ils ne se sont consacré qu'à rattraper le temps perdu entre eux. C'est pour sa que de tous, Aiolas est le plus inquiet, car, il avait peur de le perdre de nouveau.

Marine :Aiolas ?

Marine, étant chevalier d'argent, était également quelqu'un de très proche d'Aiolas, elle pouvais sentir l'inquiétude du lion.

Marine :on va le retrouver... Ne t'inquiète pas !

Aiolas, lance à Marine un regard doux, la remerciant, mais il ne pourra calmer sa peur que quand il aura trouvé le sagittaire.

Dans l'un des temples, le 6ème, celui de la vierge.

Saga tournait en rond, regardé par Camus, tout les deux près du chevalier de la vierge nommé Shaka, en position qu'il fait habituellement pour méditer. Sauf que ce dernier est bien loin de faire sa. Il se sers de son cosmos, pour sonder divers endroits et divers horizon ou le sagittaire aurait pu y aller. Saga et Camus avait cherché comme tout le monde, sans succès, ils ont décidé à eux deux de demandé à la vierge si il pouvait chercher certains endroits.

Shaka sorte de sa position et se met debout, il se tourne vers les deux chevaliers sans ouvrir les yeux comme à son habitude, il hoche la tête de gauche à droite, n'ayant rien trouvé.

Saga : C'est pas vrai !

Saga était sur les nerfs, des jours sans le moindre indice venait à bout de sa patience. Camus, le chevalier du verseau, de l'extérieur restait stoïque mais tout le monde savait qu'il était très inquiet au fond.

Shaka :Hélas, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé...

Camus :Tu as fait de ton mieux

Saga :Mais faire de son mieux ne suffit pas !

Camus :Saga

Saga :Qui sait si Aiolos n'est pas en danger !

Camus : Saga !

Saga :Qui sait si il est blessé ?! Si un ennemi est en train de l'attaquer !?

Camus :CHEVALIER DES GÉMEAUX !

Saga s'arrête aussitôt en entendant Camus crier, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Shaka se tourne vers Camus, lui aussi surpris. Camus soupire.

Camus :Nous ne comprenons que trop bien la peur que tu ressent mais, imaginer le pire et crier sur les autres n'aidera pas à retrouver Aiolos plus vite, est ce que tu comprend ?

Saga baisse la tête, honteux d'avoir laissé sa peur prendre le dessus pendant un bref moment. Shaka donne à lui donné un sourire rassurant. Puis sa visage se change, en pleine interrogation.

Shaka : N'empêche...cela est étrange qu'il disparaît d'un coup, comme si son cosmos a été masqué...

Saga :(soupire) Cela n'augure rien de bon...

Camus :Je plaint le plus Aiolas, il ne voudra pas perdre de nouveaux son frère.

Les autres hoche la tête en signe d' approbation, soudain entre dans le temple un chevalier de bronze en armure verte.

Shaka :Shiryu ?

Shiryu: Je vient donner les nouvelles des recherches !

Shiryu était dans une posture sérieuse, Camus se lève, prêt à l'écouter. Shiryu est le chevalier du dragon et fait partit des 5 chevaliers ayant la possibilité d'avoir leurs armures en forme divins. Quand il a appris la nouvelle de la disparition, lui est les 5 autres n'ont pas attendus pour venir leur donner un coup de main.

Shiryu :Mu utilise ses dons de teleportation pour voyager à travers différents endroit àvec Shun et Aldebaran !

Camus :Le bélier, le taureau et andromède, ont t'il des indices ?

Shiryu baisse la tête et l'hoche de gauche à droite.

Saga :Marine de l'aigle et Aiolas sont retourné à leur recherche vers la mer ?

Shiryu: Oui, de même que Seiya, hyoga, Shura et aphrodite dans différentes forêts aux alentours !

Saga :Le pégase et le cygne sont avec Shura et Aphrodite ?

Shiryu :(sourit doucement) Bien sûr, ils ne se battront pas, ils attendront la pause pour se défouler !

Camus (soupir) Imbéciles !

Shaka :Et Milo du scorpion ?

Shiryu : Ne va pas tarder à rentrer avec Deathmask des recherches dans les montagnes environnente ! Quand à maître Dokho, il n'a toujours pas de nouvelles

Les 3 soupirs, la situation devenait problématique. Shaka commence à se lever puis pose un bras sur l'épaule du dragon.

Shaka :Tu peux te reposer Shiryu, nous allons prendre le relais !

Shiryu :Mais... Sa ne serait pas mieux si tout monde si met en même temps ?

Camus:Nous l'avons fait au début mais cela ne fait que nous épuisé encore plus, le mieux est d'intervertir les groupes !

Shiryu :Je vois...

Shiryu part monter non sans avoir salué les 3 autres ors. Ils savent à quelle point le dragon se donne pour réussir ses recherches mais, qu'il s'épuise et qu'il s'evanouise d'épuisement n'est pas une option envisageable. Camus, Shaka et Saga sorts du temples et repart aux recherches.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt, le chevalier de bronze pégase nommé Seiya, accompagné du chevalier d'or du capricorne nommé Shura, font les recherches pour la 5ème fois de la journée. Ils finissent tout les deux pas arriver devant une petite falaise, dans lequel une chute d'eau coule de celle ci.

Shura :On devrait faire une pose !

Seiya :Maintenant ?

Shura :Continuer ne sers à rien...

Seiya :Ne dit pas sa ! Je suis sûr qu'il est dans le coin !

Shira s'assit par terre et posé sa tête sur sa main droite.

Shura :Sois raisonnable, on l'aurais sentit depuis longtemps...

Seiya le regarde, ce dernier dépité, s'assoit à côté de lui et regarde devant lui, l'air pensif.

Seiya :Shura ?

Shura :Ouais ?

Seiya : T'en pense quoi de cette disparition soudaine ?

Shura :Ce que j'en pense ?

Shura regarde le jeune bronze, son regard triste. Shura ce rappelle quand Seiya a appris la nouvelle, ce dernier avait passé tellement de temps à le chercher qu'il s'est évanoui d'épuisement. C'était un comportement idiot mais, personne ne lui reprochait de s'inquiéter pour le sagittaire. Par le passé, il a même aidé Seiya et les bronzés à travers son armure.

Shura : Étant celui qui l'avait tué la première fois, je peux te dire que si, il y a quelqu'un qui w'fn ai pris à lui... Cette personne doit être très puissant...

Seiya le regarde, perplexe...

Seiya :Quelle genre d'ennemis pourrait s'en prendre à un chevalier d'or... Surtout après 2 ans depuis la guerre sainte...?

Shura : C'est vrai que cela est étrange, Asgard ne nous fera rien et Poseidon et son armée n'aurait aucun intérêt à nous attaquer de la sorte...

Seiya :La question est... Qui ?

Shura :(se lève) Et quoi ?

Seiya se lève à son tour et suit Shura, décidant de retourner au sanctuaire.

Dans une autre forêt alentours, hyoga, chevalier de bronze du cygne, sort de cette dernière, accompagnée d'Aphrodite chevalier d'or des poissons, soupirant d'agacement.

Aphrodite :Encore rien de nouveau, cela commence à devenir gavant à la longue !

Hyoga :(soupir) Qu'es ce qu'on peut y faire de toute manière ?

Aphrodite soupire de nouveau, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour y exprimer également son agacement.

Hyoga :Tu n'a pas l'air plus inquiet que sa ?

Aphrodite : Si, mais les autres l'exprime bien mieux à ma place !

Le cygne soupire, en 2 ans, il n'a toujours pas bien saisi comment marchait le poisson. Derrière ses airs efféminé et une personnalité raffiné, il se demande se qui se cache derrière tout sa.

Aphrodite :(sourit) Les autres doit sûrement avoir plus de chance que nous, peut-être même qu'ils imagines déjà ce qui pourrait être arrivé à notre cher camarade.

Hyoga :J'ai du mal à croire que tu sourit en imaginant sa !

Aphrodite :J'essaie d'imaginer le mieux dans cette situation mon cher cygne !

Hyoga soupire face à cette attitude imcopréhensife.

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les équipes de recherche sont rentrés, sans aucun résultat. Saga ayant pris les rapports de chacun. Shura rentre dans son bureau à ce moment là, Saga lève la tête vers le capricorne, l'interrogeant du regard.

Shura :Je peux te parler un moment ?

Le gémeaux lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Shura :(s'assit) C'est à propos d'Aiolos

Saga :Tu as des nouvelles ? !

Shura :Non hélas...

Saga us un regard peiné.

Shura : C'est plus une inquiètude mais, le fait que Aiolos à disparu d'un coup, pourrait être lié par un ennemi ?

Saga :T'en a un en tête ?

Shura :Non... Du moins Aucun de ceux que l'on connaît

Saga :Tu pense à un nouvel ennemi ?

Shura :Il y a de grande chance...

Saga pose son menton sur ses mains, semblant réfléchir, Shura comprend que Saga va sûrement rester un moment comme sa, part sans oublier de le saluer. Saga ne cesse de repenser aux mots de Shura, si ce qui dit est vrai... Cette ennemi doit leur être inconnu.

Quelques jours plus tard encore, l'espoir de retrouver le sagittaire se perdait de plus en plus. Il avait beau élargir leurs recherches, aucun indices, ni aucune trace de la moindre parcelle de cosmos du chevalier. Pouf la deuxième fois de la journée, Mu rentrait d'une de ses teleportations, accompagnée de Deathmask cette fois, ce dernier baillé, fatigué tout comme Mu de ses voyages.

Deathmask: Bon je te laisse, je vais dans mon temple !

Mu :(soupire) Oui...

Mu s'apprêtait a rejoindre Saga quand ce dernier descend juste à temps.

Saga : Alors Mu ?

Mu :Rien

Saga jette un regard énervé face à Deathmask, bien que ce dernier est de dos et ne pu le voir. Saga trouvé que le cancer aurait pu s'occuper du rapport à la place du bélier, ce dernier non seulement avait participé aux recherches mais, avait également utilisé sa teleportation pour voyager pour les recherches.

Mu : Je vais me reposer un peu, sa fait d'ailleurs du temps perdu avec kiki.

Saga :Profite en, je vais réunir tout le monde pour les nouveaux groupes de recherche

Mu hoche la tête et descend chez lui, Saga commence à chercher tout les chevaliers, il tombe sur Aiolas, regardant l'horizon, le regard perdu dans le ciel.

Saga :Aiolas ?

Aiolas :Saga ?

Aiolas : Te sent tu bien ?

Aiolas :(soupire) Je suis tellement inquiet Saga, qui sait si mon frère est en train de souffrir...

Saga :(pose une main sur son épaule) Nous allons le retrouvé mon ami !

Aiolos :(soupir) Je l'espère...

Saga :Allons rejoindre les autres, nous refaire les équipes de recherche !

Aiolas accieste lentement et descend avec Saga.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tous les chevaliers d'or, quelques chevaliers d'argents (dans ce cas Marine et Shaina) et les 5 bronzes se retrouvent au même endroit, attendant les instructions.

Deathmask :Bon, c'est quoi la plan ?

Aphrodite :Comme d'habitude mon cher Angie !

Shaina :On va avancer à grand chose avec sa !

Saga : Si quelqu'un a un meilleur plan, qu'il nous en fait part ?

Personne ne se désigne, certains avait beau se plaindre, personne n'avait de meilleurs idé d'entre eux étaient à cran, ne cessant de se poser des questions depuis des jours.

Saga :Moi et Shaka iront dans les montagnes, Avec l'équipe Aldebaran et Aphrodite dans les grottes.

Aphrodite :Avec la vache ?

Aldebaran : Moi aussi sa me fait plaisir la sardine...

Aphrodite : (sourire narcois) Tu peut être drôle quand tu veux tu sais !

Saga :hum hum !... (continue) Aiolas, Marine et Shiryu, vous irez sans les forêts Nord et Sud ! Camus, Milo et Hyoga, quand à vous, vous ires dans les forêts Ouest et Est !

Shiryu : et maître Dokho ? Est t'il au courant ?

Saga :À cette heure ci, il y a des chances !

Milo : Les scorpion, le verseau et le cygne ?... Si c'est pas une équipe de choc !

Camus :Misère...

Hyoga :Vous êtes sûr que sa va aller maître ?

Saga continue la répartition. Ignorant les remarques qui se prend.

Deathmask :Je suis avec le mouton ?!

Saga :En quoi sa te dérange ? Tu te plaignait pas avant ?

Deathmask :On va surtout voyager dans tous les coins du trou du cul paumé sur cette planète !

Saga :Tu préfères que je t'envoie dans des marécages ?

Deathmask :Eurk... Non sa ira...

Mu soupire d'agacement, sa lui promet de bon moments avec son compagnon,quand à Kiki il était juste à côté de lui, bien qu'il doit rester aux sanctuaire, il souhaite y participer le plus possible aux sorte de réunion stratégique.

Quand à toi Shaina, tu veillera sur le sanctuaire, tu aura le contrôle de l'endroit.

Shaina :(croise les bras) Pas de problème...

Saga :Quand à toi Shura...

Saga nu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un énorme bruit de fit entendre, ils lèvent les yeux et voit un immense avion noir se poser derrière eux.

Shura :C'est celui de Saori Kiido ?

Deathmask :(méfiant) non... C'est autre chose...

Puis la trappe de l'avion s'ouvre, puis une ombre finit par apparaî à peu, une masse se dessine et un homme grand, en armure noir et avec un regard rouge perçant descend lentement la passerelle. Tous le monde perçoit l'immense cosmos autour de lui, Mu et Shaka étant de ceux qui tremblait le plus, comme si ils percevaient encore plus que les autres, cette lueur qui semblait tout sauf...apaisant.

Saga : Qui êtes vous ?!

? :Je me nomme Arion...

Saga : Pouvons nous savoir ce que vous voulez ?!

Saga n'était pas zen face à lui, cette homme dégageait un cosmos tellement noir et obscur, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. L'homme sourit.

Arion :Continuer de récupérer de ce que j'estime être en mesure réclamer...

Marine :Quoi donc ?...

Arion :Chevalier d'ors...

Soudain, des homme sortent de l'avion, armée et possedant des masque à gaz, se tenant peu à peu autour d'eux.

Arion :Je suis venu vous chercher...

Saga : Pardon !

Tout le monde se met en position de combat, les hommes masquée se mettent en position de tirs.

Arion : Disons qu'il est temps que vous ayez un nouveau maître...

Shura, interloqué dit...

Shura :Toi ! T'en serais tu pris à Aiolos, le chevalier du Sagittaire ?...

L'homme sourit de manière sadique, personne n'avait besoin de plus pour comprendre, Seiya fou de rage se jette vers lui.

Seiya :ORDURE !

Shun :SEIYA NON !

Trop tard, le pégase utilisé sa vitesse pour frapper l'homme en plein visage, il bondit prêt à enfoncé son poing mais, fut arrêté par l'homme qui attrape son poing.

Arion :Navré... Mais les simples bronzés ne m'intéresse pas !

Du seul main, il jette pégase en l'air à une vitesse prodigieux. Shaka réussi à le rattraper à temps mais, il avait senti la puissance du lancer et se dit que si Seiya n'avait pas été rattraper... Il aurait sûrement été éclaté contre un mur.

Shaka : Seiya, ne te lance surtout pas de front envers lui !

Seiya : (choqué) Shaka... Quelle genre d'armure il possède ?!

Shaka :(inquiet)... Je n'en sais rien... Je n'avais jamais vu une armure comme celle ci...

Les chevaliers ont commencé à combattre envers les hommes en noir. Évitant les coups, les balles et en ripostant.. Shaina se retrouve devant l'un d'eux qui sort une barre en métal, avec un bout, des grosse pinces chargé d'électricité.

Shaina :Qu'es ce que...

Shaina, surpris par l'engin, nu pas le temps de remarquer l'homme en noir venir rapidement vers elle, il referme ses pinces sur elle, ce qui provoque une violentes décharche. Shaina crie de douleurs mais réussit à se libéré mais, désormais, l'inquiétude pris le pas. Des hommes armées et entraîner. Si elle ne craint pas trop pour les chevaliers d'ors, elles est sûr qu'ils risque de prendre cher, mais pour l'instant elle ne peut que se défendre.

Saga se retrouve devant Arion, qui s'avance doucement mais d'un pas sûr vers le gémeaux.

Arion :Tu sera donc le 2ème ?

Saga : Ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser faire !

Arion : Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser partir !

Un combats s'engage, les coups volé chez les deux mais, Saga se rend compte qu' il n'est pas du tout dans l'avantage face à lui.

Arion :Que va tu faire maintenant ?

Saga : (lance son attaque) Another Dimension!

Saga lance son attaque fétiche mais, Arion utilisant son cosmos et sa force se teleporte devant lui et envoie un coup de pied surpuissant dans le ventre de son adversaire, ce qui fait stoppé l'attaque.

Arion :À mon tour à présent...

Une lumière verdâtre s'échappe de sa corne et soudain... Des flèches, des centaines de flèches apparaissent autour d'Arion et pointe sur Saga. Tous étant recouvert d'une aura sombre.

Saga :(choqué)...

Arion : "Les cents coups mortels"...

La nuée de flèche s'abat sur Saga et fit exploser le sol, une énorme nuage de poussière s'élève depuis l'impact.

Tous :SAGA !

Puis une fois la poussière disparu, tous pu voir Saga agenouillé blessé, se tenant l'épaule en sang.

Arion :Je n'en attendait pas moins d'un chevalier...

Arion at Trappe rapidement une rose blanche, envoyée en vole par Aphrodite.

Aphrodite :Sa suffit ! On ne s'attaque pas impunément à un chevalier d'or !

Arion :Un androgyne hein ?

Arion se dirige maintenant vers Aphrodite. Soudain une bois s'élève.

Saga :ENFUYEZ VOUS !

C'était Saga, maintenant relevé qui leur crié sa.

Aphrodite : de quoi...

Saga :CETTE HOMME NE DOIT SURTOUT PAS VOUS CAPTURE !

Deathmask :Qu'es ce que tu raconte !?

Mu :Il a raison !

Deathmask se tourne vers Mu et écarquille les yeux de surprise, jamais il n'avait vu Mu dans un telle état de panique, tremblant légèrement. Deathmask n'était peut-être pas le plus malin, mais si même le bélier, connu pour être d'un calme absolu en avait peur...

Saga :(se lève difficilement) MU !

Mu :(comprend) OUI !

Mu utilise ses dons de teleportations et Saga son Another dimension, Arion comprenant ce qui compte faire s'apprête à envoyer une attaque mais fut stoppé par Shaka, lui envoyant un coup de poing en plein visages.

Shaka :Je refuse que tu t'en prenne aux autres !

Saga et Mu réussit à teleporter tout les chevaliers présent, tous ? Non, la vierge a du être hors de portée de ses camarades et est resté près de Saga. Saga s'apprête à se battre mais une decharche violente dans le dos lui fit hurler de douleur et perd connaissance. Les hommes en noir s'approche et commence à lui lettres des liens en métal. La vierge court vers le gémeaux dans l'espoir de l'aider.

Shaka : SAGA !

Mais fut stoppé par Arion qui lui rendit le même coup de poing qu'il avait reçu tout à l'heure. Se dernier se remet le menton et us un sourire de pur psychopathe.

Arion :Très jolie coup...

Shaka :Et je continuerai à t'en donner si tu ne relâche pas immédiatement mon compagnon !

Arion fit signe aux hommes de monter Saga dans l'avion, après l'avoir bien menotté et lié.

Arion :Dit moi, ta puissance sort bien de tes yeux ?

Shaka:... Comment le sait tu !?

Arion :Je me suis pas contenté d'attaquer comme sa ! En tout cas te voilà piégé !

La corne brillait de nouveau d'un éclat vert, Shaka tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais...

Shaka : Que !... Je ne peux pas les ouvrir !

Arion rit doucement... La vierge était maintenant à sa merci.

Arion :Tu connais les enfers je suppose ?

Shaka ne répond pas.

Arion :Alors laisse moi te présenter mon enfer et sa douleur à travers tes yeux fermés...

Shaka sent la peur couler en lui, puis dans le noir de ses yeux fermés, des images horrible, apparaissent, accompagnés de douleur physique et mental que même aux enfers il jure n'avoir senti qu'une douleur plus faible en comparaison. Arion s'approche de la vierge, maintenant à genoux aux sols, criant de douleur et se tenant la tête. Sa respiration était irrégulière et de la sueur coulais de son corps. Arion s'approche devant le chevalier, puis l' attrapé par les cheveux, le forçant à se relever sur ses jambes devenu faibles et dit d'une voix sombre...

Arion :J'espère que cela te plaît mon enfant... Parce que la suite sera encore meilleur...dors à présent...

La lumière éclate dans une lumière plus lumineuse et Shaka tombe inconscients...

Arion le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène a l'avion, l'un des hommes s'approche de lui et dit.:

Homme. Noir: Nous les avons placé sur eux chef !

Arion sourit de nouveau...

Arion :Parfait!

Il place shaka, enchaîner tout comme Saga, dans un sorte de contenair pour les transporter lui et le gémeaux séparément.

Retournons à la base pour les première armes à mettre aux points...

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Olalah ! Quelle suspense mes amis ! Du moins j'espère que vous avez us du suspense !


End file.
